


面膜

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 写给➡️http://emm52958.lofter.com/post/1f6867a1_1c5f908e6





	面膜

**Author's Note:**

> 写给➡️http://emm52958.lofter.com/post/1f6867a1_1c5f908e6

看着方星现用自己那条白色猫耳发带把刘海都压到了头顶上，露出额头的样子和平时颇有些不同，柳济鸿觉得挺滑稽的。  
滑稽的不知是那方星现配上副猫耳朵活像个扮演动物的谐星，还是因为他那两撇树叶似的眉毛眼下正随着他眯眼的表情呈八字状向下耷拉。  
方星现穿着睡衣，睡裤不翼而飞，面对着他光腿盘坐，手撑在床垫上。柳济鸿展开手里湿漉漉的面膜纸，正欲往这小子脸上盖去，方星现就动弹起来，笑得鼓起了腮。  
“你做什么呢！让你别笑还笑。”  
柳济鸿不由恼火起来。这臭崽子明明有的是地方住，却偏偏要来自己这“借宿”，人都到门口了，还不是只能放他进来。蹭浴室蹭宵夜都是小事（好在宵夜蹭得不多），洗完澡了还偏偏要让自己帮他贴面膜。“你自己没手吗？”，这样的问题是没有意义的，柳济鸿心里明白得很，方星现只会回答：“我就是想要哥帮我嘛~”，就和他今晚刚进门时回答的一样，也不是真的没地方可住，“我就是想来济鸿哥这里嘛”。哈，他会是什么反应模式，柳济鸿早已是是领教得多、清楚得很了。  
“唉呀，面膜的水不会滴到我眼睛里去吧！”方星现开始杞人忧天。  
“那就把眼睛闭上！别笑了！”柳济鸿用面膜的边缘贴了贴他的额头，方星现被冰得大呼小叫起来。“ 再耽误下去，面膜都干了，你就不必担心了。”  
可是方星现嘴上说着担心，眼睛却是一会儿也不肯闭上，只顾盯着柳济鸿看，笑嘻嘻的眼神几乎要往外发射粉红色小花。柳济鸿已经被他盯得不自在起来，罪魁祸首嘴里还不闲着。  
“我总觉得我不戴眼镜的样子怪怪的。”  
“瞎说话，你不是发了那么多没戴眼镜的自拍吗？”  
“可是不像现在这样，哥盯着我看...…”  
明明是你在盯着我看，柳济鸿腹诽道。  
“那你就快点让我帮你把面膜贴好，我就不再看你了。”自诩已经是皮肤保养进阶选手的柳济鸿一点儿也没想到贴个面膜都能这么麻烦。  
令人意外的是，这句话话音刚落，方星现还真就乖乖闭眼不动，任由柳济鸿处置了。  
柳济鸿的手贴向他的脸，试图把面膜纸的褶皱抚平，又轻轻地移开。他还没说“好了”，方星现已经睁开眼睛。  
那张贴着面膜、惨白又湿润的脸庞突然移近，给了他一个同样湿漉漉的吻。  
柳济鸿几乎是立即就尝到了面膜保湿液说咸不咸说甜不甜的怪味。  
他几乎要跳起来。  
“你到底是把面膜糊了我一脸啊！”  
“我都闭眼了，哥却不吻我呢？我只好自己来了。”  
跟章鱼讲道理根本讲不通吧。  
柳济鸿忿忿不平地抹了抹自己被蹭湿的脸，把揩到手上的面膜水狠狠地糊到了面前这臭小子的大腿上。  
约等于被摸了大腿的方星现越发得意地故意喘息起来，那模样真叫人想把他关进卫生间。  
“你今晚睡卫生间行吗？”心里就是这么想的柳济鸿不客气地脱口而出。  
“哥在说什么啊？我当然要睡床上！”方星现透过面膜的小孔看他。  
“……那你就睡床上吧！”柳济鸿猛地转过身去，不让方星现看他的表情了。  
“那哥睡哪？”方星现的声音在试探他。  
“我……当然也睡床上。”柳济鸿一脚踢开被子，“这可是我的房间！”

-The End-


End file.
